


[駝賢]竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 3





	1. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事

1\. 東賢

*  
「我交女朋友了。」

桌子對面男人的一句話，讓金東賢差點把自己口中的食物噴出來。

完了。  
這一天終於來了。  
面前戴著圓框眼鏡，帥氣又溫吞害羞的男子，軟軟的拋出交往宣言的同時還帶著幾分羞澀，但簡直讓金東賢感受到世界末日級的絕望——

他喜歡了9年的男人竟然交女朋友了。  
也就是，他實質失戀了。

可惡.....當初應該死皮賴臉不惜一切，也不讓林煐岷去首爾念大學的。金東賢恨恨地想著，但也只能擠出笑容，帶著濃濃的酸意道聲恭喜：

「沒想到哥這種個性也能交得到女朋友，那個姐姐是眼睛沾了什麼嗎？」

坐在對面的男子不好意思地笑著：「我也覺得，你也知道，我不像東賢你......我不太會跟女孩子講話的，但秀晶......她對我真的很主動，也不在意我很無趣什麼的，她跟我告白的時候我真的不敢相信，竟然有女生會喜歡我......」

「煐岷哥你啊......要對自己有點自信才行啊。」

一邊胡亂應答著，金東賢心裡開始盤算這次該用什麼方法，摧毀眼前傻哥哥才剛萌芽的愛苗。

*  
破壞別人的好事——是很卑鄙沒錯，不過一直以來，金東賢已經不知道自己做過多少次這樣的勾當了。

他是什麼時候開始喜歡上林煐岷的呢？

初次與林煐岷見面是在金東賢八歲，隔壁家搬來的新鄰居來打招呼時。新鄰居家的小孩比金東賢大三歲，講話是沒有聽過的奇怪腔調，他後來才知道哥哥來自叫做釜山的靠海城市。

彼時才小學三年級的金東賢，在回家路上，不時會看到邊擦眼淚邊拖著腳步走回家的林煐岷。可能是因為那口濃厚的釜山腔，林煐岷剛轉學進來時，每天都受到同學的戲弄嘲笑。六年級的小學生已經拔高成與高中生差不多的大個子，然而個性卻是那麼柔軟，被欺負了也從不反擊，只是縮著身體不停掉眼淚。

在不知道第幾次撞見這場景後，看不下去的金東賢忍不住跑去便利商店隨手抓了一瓶甜米露，追著林煐岷，遞到他跟前：「給你。」

「？！」  
看到林煐岷露出驚嚇小動物的表情，金東賢趕緊解釋了：「這個飲料給哥哥.....所以哥哥不要再哭了！我是住在你家隔壁的金東賢。你呢？」

愣愣接過飲料的林煐岷停住眼淚，紅著眼睛對幼小的金東賢笑了一笑，「我......我叫做林煐岷。」

從此兩個人就熟稔了起來，儘管年紀有所差距，但家住隔壁也念同所學校的他們，順理成章變成了每天一起上下學的關係。

逐漸適應大田的學校生活後，成績優異、長相清秀的林煐岷開始得到小女生們的青睞，他們的回家路也開始有別有居心的女生想要摻上一腳。

每當這種時候，還是個熊孩子的金東賢都會耍盡小手段，不惜各種惡作劇齊發，也要讓那些不識相的女孩子們哭著跑走。即使林煐岷無奈的勸阻，但總之金東賢就是莫名地不想看到哥哥跟女生一起回家的背影。

接著林煐岷升上同一所學校的國中部、高中部，金東賢也終於升上了國中。  
邁入青春期的金東賢輪廓逐漸長開，俊秀的臉龐很快就成為女性寵兒，然後某個夜晚，他發生了青少年的正常生理現象。

對於初次夢遺的生理現象，因為健康教育學過，金東賢倒是沒有太大感覺，但真正讓他驚慌的是他清楚記得，在醒來以前，夢裡出現的是對門哥哥沒穿衣服的樣子。

第一次，然後第二次、第三次、第無數次，金東賢很快就了解自己對溫柔的鄰家大哥哥似乎抱持著非份之想。從一開始的驚嚇到迅速接受，金東賢花在糾結性向問題的時間並不多，或說是根本無暇處理——畢竟他的當務之急與小學時代相同，是擊退那些糾纏林煐岷的女性蒼蠅部隊們。

相比小學，手段及長相都雙雙升級的金東賢展開了長期作戰。他最常用的手法是打聽好哪些女生要對哥哥告白，先去勾引對方，事後再毫不留情的甩掉，當然在這過程中因為培養出高超的把妹經驗，讓許多喜歡林煐岷的女孩自主轉投金東賢懷抱，又是另一回事了。

即使是以男人的角度審視，林煐岷也絕對是個帥哥。鶴立雞群的優越身高、寬闊的肩膀是會讓女性充滿安全感的身形；配上一張長得秀氣又無害的臉蛋、彷彿會說話、微微下垂的溫和大眼睛，再加上身為學霸，高二又增加了學生會副會長的頭銜，怎麼看都是女性愛慕者可以成立校園親衛隊的程度，所以金東賢在作戰過程中因為需要處理的人數過於龐大，可說是心力交瘁、吃盡苦頭。幸好憑著他那張彷彿中了基因樂透般的帥臉，和一張什麼話都說得出口的嘴，也算是順利的見神殺神，見鬼殺鬼，不分年紀大小的女性一律通吃，成功讓哥哥直到大學前的人生都過著與青春情愛毫無關聯的枯燥生活。雖然他本人因此背上花心渣男的罵名，但只要辛苦有回報，這些又算得了什麼呢？

「我就這麼沒有魅力嗎？」每當哥哥哀怨地咕噥著交不到女朋友時，金東賢總帶著點任務達成的成就感，不忘言不由衷地安慰哥哥：  
「一定會有懂你的人啦，哥哥雖然害羞內向又不善言辭，但你的好總有一天有人會發現的。」

然而，隨著林煐岷考上首爾的大學，遠在大田的金東賢無法從中作梗後，情況不意外地發生了變化。

上京讀書後第一次回鄉的哥哥，眉飛色舞地炫耀著，迎新的時候好多女生說他帥：「東賢啊，我的時代要到來了嗎？」

聽著這話的金東賢焦慮在心裡，什麼也做不了，只能鎮日祈禱著林煐岷可以單身到他考上同一所學校，繼續監督為止。

雖然林煐岷害羞溫吞的個性，以及跟女生相處就會臉紅結巴的拙樣，使得他上了大學後倒還真的持續刷新自己維持單身時間的紀錄，但是好景不常，就在金東賢升上高二，開始提前準備修能測驗，眼看差那一點時間就能成為大學生，繼續未竟之業時，林煐岷突如其來的女友宣言，無情的粉碎了他的希望。

*  
報告完喜訊的林煐岷當天晚上就回首爾了，獨留金東賢一個人苦苦思索對策。

可惡....到底該怎麼辦.....，金東賢坐在餐桌前，用力地抓著自己的頭髮。

大田和首爾說遠也不遠，但搭車也要兩三個小時，何況他還是個高中生要上課備考，沒事往首爾跑，任務沒達成之前可能會先惹爸媽抓狂，高中生乾扁的錢包也負擔不起龐大的車費。

總是胃口極好的孩子，此時罕見地在食物前滿面愁容，媽媽煮的美味晚餐怎麼樣也吃不下去。

餐桌對面的金媽媽沒注意到兒子的異樣，想到金東賢即將升上高三，忍不住說教了幾句：  
「跟你很好的煐岷哥考上了S大，人家該有多聰明多努力啊，你也快升高三了，別顧著玩，要多學學人家啊。」

啊。  
有了，靈感來了。就是這個。

剛剛的傷心先拋諸腦後，他金東賢可沒有這麼容易被打倒。就算這是一場正牌女友加上地域隔閡的艱苦戰役，也要戰到最後一刻！

「媽媽，我在想.....」

假借成為應考生、以s大為目標的藉口，金東賢向媽媽提出想要假日去首爾找林煐岷補習功課的請求。金媽媽對於兒子終於出現的上進心，自然是又驚又喜，馬上打電話給對門鄰居拜託，得到林家媽媽的一口答應後，金東賢開始了每逢假日上京，美其名是家教學習，實則為死皮賴臉纏著林煐岷的通勤生活。

脾氣好的哥哥因著長輩的叮嚀，加上不擅於拒絕，即使對於金東賢過度頻繁的造訪感到困擾，卻也只好無奈的任由任性的弟弟把租屋處當自家廚房一樣來去自如，當然也因此犧牲了許多寶貴的約會時間，而這正是金東賢打的如意算盤：林煐岷最好因為無暇約會惹怒女方，最終雙方慘淡分手。

事與願違，林煐岷的感情生活不但不受影響，還發展得十分穩定。  
一天到晚被金東賢洗腦要是很快就上本壘，就會被女孩子討厭，加上個性害羞膽小，所以一舉一動都超級紳士的林煐岷，即使面對主動發球告白的女友，還是堅持超過兩週才牽手，交往兩個月才接吻，甚至直到交往了半年還沒發生關係，這樣的慎重感反而使交往對象覺得十分可靠而更加傾心。

金東賢的抗戰就這樣陷入了膠著狀態。

*  
日子轉眼到了11月，距離聖誕節、同時也是林煐岷21歲生日已經不遠。

那天是一個平常的禮拜二，金東賢結束社團活動回家的傍晚，罕見地接到了林煐岷打來的電話。

「東東啊......」電話那頭的林煐岷，聲音充滿不尋常的興奮。這讓金東賢產生了不祥的預感。

「我這次生日不回大田了。」

「......為什麼？」金東賢心中拼命祈禱不要是他直覺的那個答案。

「就是......秀晶她....邀我在聖誕節的時候去她家住，而且她說，那時她爸媽都出遠門了，家裡沒大人，嘿嘿嘿。」  
想到自己長達20年的處男人生即將結束，林煐岷的語速與語氣都不知不覺高昂了起來。與之相對，金東賢則是渾身發冷，覺得自己瞬間掉到地獄。

即使林煐岷交了女朋友很讓人打擊，在還沒發展到最後一步之前，金東賢還能騙自己，這只是純情哥哥的小學生戀愛遊戲，沒什麼大不了。但如果連最後一步都發生了，自己不就在甚至連同台競爭門票都拿不到的狀態下，直接被宣告死刑了嗎？

掛上電話，金東賢倒在床上哀嚎。

簡直快瘋了。

被重大打擊弄得腦筋不太正常的他在床上翻來覆去一陣子後，腦海浮現了一個極盡瘋狂的計畫。

一旦實行，就形同摧毀所有他跟林煐岷9年累積的情誼。然而就這樣繼續下去的話，他就只能眼睜睜的看著林煐岷被搶走，而自己還要以兄弟的身份笑著祝福。

不，絕不允許。  
如果橫豎都要完蛋，那至少，自己也要站上那個擂台，平等競爭過一次才能甘心認輸，不是嗎？

他躺在床上，手伸往空中握緊了拳頭，下定決心，像是為自己打氣一般，小小聲的說著：

「做吧。」

TBC.


	2. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事(2)

2.東賢

*  
就在下定決心的隔天，金東賢來到了一年級的教室區域，拜訪一名傳聞中能協助他計畫的人。

午休時間，一年D班的教室外人聲喧鬧，因為金東賢意想不到的出現，還有他意想不到的指名對象，而陷入巨大的混亂。

「李...李大輝，外找....」

趴在桌上休息的李大輝因為同班女生的傳話而抬起頭來。

女同學的樣子不太正常。  
整張臉漲得通紅，語氣顫抖著又帶點春情蕩漾，掩飾不住傳話人本身的興奮和困惑。

煩死了。  
李大輝懶得回話，拍著桌子起身同時，毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼，直覺告訴他：不知道是誰找他，但準沒好事發生。

雖然已經有了心理準備，但走出教室，看到走廊上的人，李大輝還是有那麼一秒罕見的丟失冷靜，當場愣住了。

這不是本校校草，高二人稱女性殺手，泡妹無數而且玩完就甩的究極渣男金東賢嗎？  
李大輝瞇起眼睛仔細審視眼前人。

儘管個性人品不予置評，但近看本人還真是超帥，帥到比起人類，還更接近雕像般的完美，難怪剛剛傳話的女生興奮到好像剛去見完偶像一樣。

「學弟，你有空嗎....我有些事想問你，我們去屋頂談一談？」伴隨金東賢彬彬有禮的開口，圍觀人群中紛紛傳來倒吸一口氣的聲音。

聲音也挺好聽的嘛，而且對學弟還用上了敬語，該說是非常有禮貌嗎。李大輝冷哼一聲，勾起一抹嘲諷的微笑：「哈，好啊，學長請便。」便沉默地跟著金東賢往屋頂方向走。

從進入高中以來不過兩個多月的時間，李大輝在學校已經是個知名人物——但並非正面的那種知名。  
美國海歸子女的身份已經夠吸引各種好奇的目光，再加上李大輝突出的時尚感和帶點陰柔的氣質，在保守的南韓很自然地成為了被議論甚至欺負的對象。  
有關謠傳他私底下跟外面的男人性交易什麼的各種難聽謠言，還有一天到晚被輕蔑叫著「死人妖」的各種挑釁，對他而言已是家常便飯，在美國見過大風大浪的李大輝可不是省油的燈，秉持著敢欺負就十倍奉還的信念，那副看似柔弱的身軀打起架來可是毫不含糊，至今已經讓不少白目男同學再也不敢惹他。

——風評極差的學長特地找來一年級，怕是聽了奇怪的謠言，想來整他找點樂子吧。李大輝邊這樣思量著，兩人走到了屋頂上的平台。

11月的天氣已經開始轉涼，風大的屋頂上沒有其他學生，但金東賢仍然左顧右盼，極其謹慎地再度確認。

深吸了一口氣之後，金東賢仍然躊躇著遲遲未開口，這讓猜不到對方要怎麼整人的李大輝徹底煩躁了起來。  
「學長，你到底要找我幹嘛就直說。」

「那個......沒有啦......就是.......」  
與預想中惡學長形象不同，對面的帥男緊張得吞吞吐吐，好不容易擠出一個完整的句子：  
「我是想問你，你知不知道男生跟男生怎麼做愛啊？」

「哈？！」  
「咳、咳、咳哼......等一下。」  
李大輝被眼前人驚世駭俗的發言嚇到噴出口水，又因為過度驚嚇，被自己的口水嗆到而劇烈咳嗽起來。

等李大輝好不容易緩了下來，金東賢又再度開口，一臉尷尬問著確實讓人很尷尬的問題：  
「因為......因為大家都在傳你喜歡男生，所以我想說你可能知道一些......」

看著眼前的學長越說越小聲，還有那因為難為情而通紅的臉頰，李大輝發現事情好像跟自己想像的完全不同。

有意思。

勾起一抹邪惡的微笑，李大輝慢條斯理地回應道：「好吧，既然學長有這個需求，我是可以告訴你......，不過，學長必須先把有這需求的理由告訴我。」

金東賢聽到李大輝的話後，垂下視線，眼珠子不安地左右飄移，過了良久，終於鼓起勇氣的開了口。

「就是.......」

一臉扭捏地，金東賢開始簡短敘述自己長時間單戀林煐岷，及林煐岷交女朋友後爆發的危機。  
「......事情就是這樣，所以我就想說，我至少要奪走他的第一次。」

從聽到一半開始，李大輝早已非常沒禮貌地不支笑倒在地。  
「啊哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈、笑死我了......沒想到學長看起來玩得很開但是情路如此坎坷啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

這是什麼言情小說的設定啊，大野狼外表的帥哥，實際上卻是單戀竹馬9年卻不敢出手的純情小白兔，真的是，太有意思了，這麼有趣的事情，他怎麼能錯過呢。

「好吧學長，看在你這麼可憐的份上，我就跟你說一些好了......」

沉吟著，李大輝開始賣弄起他在網路得來的各種色情知識，而金東賢就像個好學生般邊聽邊點頭，極致專注，只差沒有拿筆出來抄重點。

經過漫長的知識傳授，李大輝語畢同時上課鈴聲也響起了。

「謝謝你，真的幫了我大忙。」  
一把抓住李大輝的手，金東賢誠懇地對他道謝。

看來這傢伙不但純情，而且意外地是個有禮貌又單純的好人？李大輝又再度更新了對金東賢的人物印象。

「還有......」在離開屋頂之前，金東賢轉頭看著李大輝欲言又止。

「我不會跟任何人說。」  
聽到李大輝的保證後，金東賢安心的呼了一大口氣，這才走下返回教室的樓梯。

*  
隨著12月到來，計畫實行日逐漸逼近，金東賢開始一天到晚晃到一年級教室找人。  
畢竟時間所剩不多，他還有一籮筐的問題要問，好在李大輝似乎覺得整件事情荒謬得太有趣，倒也不厭其煩對著學長釋疑解惑，還塞給他一堆不敢細想是從哪弄來的奇怪玩意。

放學下午，足球社的日常練習結束後，金東賢趕忙進入更衣室換衣服，心中盤算著今天要跟李大輝確認的計畫流程。

「東東。」背後傳來熟悉的嗓音，低沉中還帶點輕浮。

「朴佑鎮，要叫哥。」  
脫下練習服後，金東賢數不清第幾次，無奈地糾正才入社三個月就已經完全沒大沒小的學弟。

「嗯哼，東東～」朴佑鎮顯然根本沒打算聽從學長的告誡，一手從金東賢背後往前伸，對著即將穿上衣服的金東賢精瘦結實的胸口胡亂搓揉一通，另一隻手則攔腰抱住金東賢纖細的腰身。

「朴佑鎮你很煩耶，而且你身體都是汗，濕濕的好噁心，走開啦！」  
把惡作劇的手往後甩開，金東賢沒好氣地再拿毛巾擦乾身體，套上校服開始扣扣子，身後總算收斂的學弟癟著嘴，也開始悉悉簌簌地穿著衣服，伴隨對著金東賢有些遲疑的問話聲。

「欸東東...哥，你最近是不是有點奇怪啊？」

「沒有啊....我跟平常哪有什麼差，你才奇怪吧。」學弟突如其來的提問讓金東賢有些心虛。

「不是，你不是女性殺手嗎，為什麼這段時間完全沒在把妹，這太反常了，而且你最近......」

看著朴佑鎮突然說不下去，反而勾起了金東賢的好奇心，他挑眉反過來逼問：  
「最近怎樣？」

「.......就是，你最近是不是跟我們隔壁班那個人妖走得很近啊？」

啊，是在說李大輝吧，金東賢恍然大悟。

「哎，別叫人家人妖，大輝只是長得像女生一點，個性可是很兇的....而且他人不錯啊。」

「可是哥......你知道，你們兩個最近被傳得很難聽啊......」  
怎麼看都是八竿子打不著的組合實在太過詭異，也引起周遭人的議論，近日校園的熱門八卦就是猜測這兩人的關係。金東賢玩膩女人打算對男生下手的傳言四起，朴佑鎮忍不住憂心地提醒。

「你就別擔心了，我原本被講得還不夠難聽嗎？再難聽一點也沒差啦。我最近只是有事找他幫忙所以比較常見面，就這樣，走囉拜拜。」

瀟灑地背上書包，金東賢不給朴佑鎮繼續追問的機會，頭也不回地逃出了更衣室。

週末就要實行計畫了，他回到家，打開kakao talk，慣常地傳訊息給方才謠言風暴中心的另一名男主角。  
『大輝呀，怎麼辦，我好緊張』  
手機另一端的李大輝秒讀秒回：  
『拜託哥像個男人一樣冷靜點好嗎』  
還配上一張水獺翻白眼的貼圖。  
『有時間緊張還不如檢查該做的準備都做了沒』  
『千萬記得....帶著我給你的那瓶東西喔』  
面對人生導師的諄諄教誨，金東賢回了一個可愛的松鼠ok貼圖後，深呼吸捏了一下自己的大腿。

TBC.


	3. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事(3)

3\. 東賢、煐岷

*  
12月25日聖誕節，對情侶來說，堪稱是情人節以外全年最神聖的節日。基本上只要策劃得當、表現良好，打砲成功率極高，再加上當天還是林煐岷的生日，脫離處男的機率根本可說是百分之百。

林煐岷心中的完美計畫是這樣的：與女友約定的時刻在晚上七點，他會提早半小時就到約定的地方等著，與女友見面後他會若無其事又帥氣的牽起她的手，帶著她抵達林煐岷預定的高級餐廳，享用一頓浪漫的晚餐、喝點小酒，席間還會有服務生送上林煐岷準備的驚喜花束，然後再一起回到女友家，渡過只有他們兩人的，大人的夜晚。

因為想著晚上將要發生的事情過度亢奮，林煐岷一反平日賴床的壞習慣，在聖誕節當天一早就醒了。起床後他一直掛著喜孜孜的傻笑，張羅著晚上要穿的衣服、挑選跟預定要準備的驚喜花束，就這樣忙亂了一個早上後，門鈴響了。

這個時間究竟有誰會來？

林煐岷納悶著，一打開門，映入眼簾的是最近沒事就來首爾黏著他的弟弟俊俏的臉孔。

「嘿，煐岷哥，生日快樂！」  
身上還穿著校服的金東賢笑嘻嘻的說。

「喔、啊，謝謝....那個東賢啊你怎麼會突然過來，今天不是還要上課嗎，那個我.....」因為預想不到情形慌了手腳的林煐岷連珠炮不換氣地講了一大串話，只換來金東賢調侃的眨眼。

「哎哥我知道啦，你晚上的那個大計畫。放心啦，不會耽誤到你的，我可是特地翹課過來耶，哥今年不是不會回大田過生日嗎......就是想給你一個生日驚喜而已。」

聽到弟弟的話，林煐岷因為心思被說中，不好意思的笑了一下，而金東賢邊說著話，一邊不請自來地走進林煐岷的小套房，把手上拿著的紙袋放到地上，接著把林煐岷拖到床邊坐著。

「好了，哥，那來送你生日驚喜囉。你先閉上眼睛。」  
「啊、喔喔......」  
不知道這古靈精怪的弟弟又想幹什麼，但林煐岷還是聽從了他的話，老實的閉上眼。

附近傳來翻找東西的聲音，接著眼睛周圍傳來布料的觸感。  
林煐岷疑惑地張開眼睛，這才發現金東  
賢竟然把自己的眼睛用布矇上了。

「喂東東你幹什麼啊......？」

林煐岷有些不安地詢問道，話才剛說完，手腕就被金東賢往上拉，然後感覺到一陣冰涼。

咦？

林煐岷疑惑地動動手腕，動不了。

「東、東東，你做了什麼啊.....」這下林煐岷的口氣帶上了微微的顫抖，這到底是要幹什麼？

「哥，你就別追根究底了......接下來只要放心享受就好。」  
還沒來得及參透弟弟話語的弦外之音，林煐岷就感受到下身一涼，金東賢正在動手脫他的褲子。

「喂，金東賢你你你不要鬧了喔！！」  
林煐岷這下可嚇到六神無主，不自覺的使用方言吐出威嚇的話語，但那帶著結巴的害怕語氣簡直毫無嚇阻力可言。

「別擔心，煐岷哥.....」

繼外褲後，金東賢慢條斯理地脫下林煐岷的四角褲，林煐岷軟軟的性器就這麼暴露在冷空氣中，看起來怪可憐一把的。

「我只是想著，我們哥今晚可是要脫離處男了啊......要是表現得太遜怎麼辦呢？不如就先來預演一下？」

「就先從測試哥會不會早洩開始吧。」

金東賢話聲一落，林煐岷瞬間感覺到自己的下體被溫暖濕熱的觸感包覆起來。

「喂！咦？！」

把林煐岷那被上了手銬還在不聽話亂揮的雙手抓住往下按，金東賢低頭含住了林煐岷的性器，開始幫他口交。

溫熱潮濕的口腔包覆著性器進進出出，間或吸吮一下尖端，舌頭則是細細舔舐海綿體的每一吋，甚至調皮地不時掃過下面的囊袋。

天哪。這是什麼感覺？

雖然說是個處男，林煐岷至少還是有過自己來的經驗，但此時體會到的快感前所未有，舒服到讓他頭皮發麻，性器在金東賢的嘴裡誠實地迅速挺立脹大。

林煐岷的生理反應讓金東賢更賣力地吞吐著性器，口腔的空間容納膨脹碩大的性器有些吃力，他忍耐著喉頭的不適感，嘴巴發出小小的「唔唔」聲。

「嗚.....」被金東賢小嘴伺候著的林煐岷嘴唇溢出舒服的悶哼，在此時金東賢又輕咬了一下他的龜頭。

糟糕，實在太厲害了。林煐岷腦袋一片空白，覺得再這樣下去，好像馬上就要不爭氣地射出來了。

然而就在即將到達頂點之際，金東賢的嘴巴瞬間離開林煐岷的性器。那股極上的快感嘎然而止，使林煐岷一邊為了自己沒成為早洩男而慶幸，又同時感受到一絲空虛。

「東東啊，好了吧，拜託快放開我......」  
先不追究這到底是在做什麼，嘴上放棄威嚇，改採哀兵策略的林煐岷懇求著金東賢。

「說什麼呢哥，現在才剛開始呢。」

金東賢完全不為所動的回話讓林煐岷發出一聲哀嚎，下半身赤裸的他性器還兀自挺立著，坐在床邊一副無所適從的樣子，著實有些滑稽。

——好，接下來就是重點了。

金東賢舔了舔唇，告訴自己不要緊張，迅速脫下自己的制服褲和內褲，在地上的紙袋翻找李大輝千叮嚀萬囑咐自己一定要帶的東西。

『哥你聽好了，既然你保證對方是個處男，那保險套不戴也無所謂，反正沒有得病的危險，但潤滑液一定要用！要充分擴張！！否則......會痛死。』

一邊回想著人生導師的教誨，金東賢伸手扭開李大輝給他的潤滑液，一陣甜膩的人工香味瞬間瀰漫整個房間。

幹，竟然還是水蜜桃味的。  
想到李大輝用那嘲笑般的口氣說著「抱歉囉哥，誰叫我喜歡水蜜桃呢」，金東賢只想打爆這個擺明惡整他的可惡小子。

眼下也沒別的東西可用了，他忍耐著那股香味，倒了黏糊糊的液體在手上，然後忍著羞恥尷尬的感覺，把沾滿潤滑液的食指塞入自己的後穴。

感覺超奇怪。  
即使是自己的手指，感受到被異物侵入的身體還是反射性繃緊，金東賢不情不願地擴張著，等到可以放下兩根手指頭後，他抽出手，把坐在床邊弱小可憐又無助(還勃起)的林煐岷向床上推倒，將被銬住的雙手高舉過頭，然後自己跨坐上去。

「喂，東東東東不要啊！！！！不要侵犯我！！！！拜託！！！」  
似乎是對金東賢接下來要採取的行動有所誤會，林煐岷開始恐慌的大喊起來。

「哥你想多了，沒有要侵犯你啦......不過，我要開始囉。」

盡力讓聲音保持穩定，不要洩漏心中的緊張，金東賢一手扶著林煐岷仍然硬挺的性器，對準自己的後穴，緩緩地坐了下去。

X的，X的X的XX的。  
在被進入的那一刻，金東賢簡直想把所有已知的髒話都罵出口。

太痛了，完全太痛了，簡直是讓人懷疑屁股要裂開般的痛。  
為什麼用了潤滑液還是這麼痛？

雖然早已做好心理建設，但超乎想像的痛楚，讓金東賢的眼角忍不住滲出淚水。

他試著微微抬起臀部再放下，巨大的性器在狹窄甬道中的移動帶來更劇烈的痛感。眼淚止不住地不斷落下，他咬牙忍住慘叫聲，額頭上佈滿因痛苦而滲出的冷汗。

另一方面林煐岷在金東賢坐下的那一刻，短時間內再度刷新了對於快感的認知。又緊又熱的內壁緊緊咬住性器，即使完全沒移動，他都覺得自己快射出來了，而後金東賢開始緩緩擺動身軀時，林煐岷更是覺得簡直到了新世界。

好舒服。  
好想要更多。  
顧不得自己被拘束著強迫做愛的詭異情形，林煐岷順從著追求快感的男性本能，腰部開始使力抽送著，兩人身下的廉價床架因激烈的撞擊動作，發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。

「嗚.......」

從彷彿很遠的地方傳來斷斷續續的嗚咽聲，林煐岷被胸前落下的冰涼水珠稍微換回了理智。綁住眼睛的帶子在動作中早已鬆脫，他甩甩頭把帶子給弄掉，好不容易能看清眼前景象的一瞬間，受到了強烈的視覺衝擊。

跨坐在自己身上的金東賢上半身還穿著校服，但那白襯衫早已凌亂不堪，露出一截精緻的鎖骨。金東賢修長的雙腿分開，在自己身體兩側彎曲著，而赤裸的下半身則與自己的性器緊緊貼合，那張漂亮的臉蛋滿是淚痕，如珍珠斷線般的眼淚順著臉頰不停的滑落，滴到了林煐岷的身上。

「嗚......好痛......好痛......」  
金東賢一邊配合著林煐岷的動作移動身軀，一邊抽抽噎噎的囈語著。接著他注意到林煐岷的眼睛已重獲自由，呆愣地盯著他看，於是俊美的少年微微低下頭看著林煐岷，那雙目光迷離的大眼睛裡噙著淚水，微張的紅艷雙唇邊微微喘息，邊帶著一點哭音問著：

「煐岷哥......你......舒服.....嗎？」

完了。

A片都沒看過幾部的處男，一下遭遇到此等活色生香的淫靡場景，真的太過刺激，金東賢的最後一句話讓林煐岷腦中的神經完全斷線，他顧不得身上人的痛苦，開始比剛才更粗暴地擺動腰部，伴隨著金東賢的哭聲，在金東賢的裡面解放了。

*  
完事之後，金東賢乖乖地解開了林煐岷的手銬，林煐岷板著臉原本要厲聲質問金東賢，但看著那張剛剛哭慘的小臉，再回想起自己在整個過程中享受著快感，最後甚至失去理智的舉動，便有些心虛了。

他歎了一口氣。

「所以，到底是為什麼要做這種事？」

金東賢可憐兮兮地抬起頭，看著林煐岷。

「哥聽了不要嚇到喔。」  
「我只是......從很久以前就喜歡哥了，雖然從哥交了女朋友之後，我就知道這一天遲早會發生，但想到哥要跟別的女人發生關係，真的很難過，那至少我想當第一個讓哥舒服的人，所以就......」

林煐岷完全傻眼，這短短一段話的龐大資訊量完全超過他的承載上限。

什麼？  
喜歡？  
很久以前？  
搶走第一次？

看著眼睛瞪大不說話的林煐岷，金東賢趕忙補充道：「我知道都是男人很奇怪，我也為這個掙扎過，但喜歡就是喜歡上了.......哥你放心，我不會逼你接受，你就當成都是被我強迫就好，不用負什麼責任......」  
「哥只要好好享受就好，反正.....剛剛看起來你也很舒服不是嗎？」

看著林煐岷漲紅的臉頰和語塞的表情，金東賢有些淘氣的對他笑了笑。

「我先去清理一下。」  
金東賢撐著身軀，有些艱難地下了床，一拐一拐的走進小套房的浴室，留下呆坐在床上沉思的林煐岷。

*  
呼。  
一進到浴室，金東賢再也支撐不住，順著門板滑坐在地上。

方才情事造成的劇烈疼痛，讓他連走路都覺得困難，坐在地上就不想再移動一絲一毫，然而後穴還殘留著林煐岷射出的精液，他想起李大輝交代的，如果不好好弄乾淨會拉肚子，只好又撐起身子，轉開蓮蓬頭的開關，用手指伸到裡面清理。

「嗚......」  
皺著眉做著事後清理，說實話金東賢真的不喜歡有東西進去的感覺。在搶走林煐岷愛慕者的時光裡，因為對手都是女孩子，當然不會有上下問題，而即使他一直喜歡著林煐岷，幻想過無數次發生關係的情景，也從沒想過自己是在下面的那個。

但沒辦法，先愛上的那個人總是需要犧牲多一點，不是嗎？

要連跟女生都還沒做過的林煐岷接受被男人上，勝率實在太低，即使自己痛一點，但只要哥哥舒服了、動搖了，他或許就還有一點機會。

——不知道煐岷哥是怎麼想的......？

在坦白心聲的過程中，林煐岷似乎太過驚訝，還沒辦法說些什麼，金東賢沒等到林煐岷回過神，自顧自說完就逃進浴室，其實也是有點害怕面對林煐岷的反應。

蓮蓬頭的水嘩啦嘩啦地流著，他伸手把水溫轉到最熱，任憑水柱沖刷著自己的身體，逃避似的閉上了眼睛。

*  
——這到底都是些什麼和什麼啊？！

呆坐在床上的林煐岷過了幾分鐘總算回神，前一個小時發生的事情實在太過荒謬，他趴在床上把頭埋進枕頭，無聲的哀鳴著。

忽然間，陌生的手機鈴聲響起，是金東賢的。鈴聲持續地響著，但浴室的水聲未有停歇的跡象，林煐岷只好翻找金東賢的書包，取出手機查看，來電者是金東賢的媽媽。

他硬著頭皮接起電話：「喂，是的.....對，阿姨，我是煐岷......東賢在我這裡......是的，東賢沒事，只是臨時起意想來首爾一趟，我會叫他乖乖回家的，好的.......阿姨再見。」

這臭小子竟然就這樣一聲不吭的偷偷逃課，從來沒發生過的情形把金媽媽嚇壞了，林煐岷趕忙在電話裡連番安撫。然而金媽媽的來電提醒了林煐岷，剛剛跟他發生那一連串荒唐事的人還是個未成年的高中生，而且還是比鄰而居9年的青梅竹馬。然後這小孩還說什麼喜歡自己很久......到底是要他怎麼面對？

正當林煐岷陷入無止盡的糾結時，電話聲再度響起。

這次是熟悉的電話鈴聲，林煐岷伸手到床頭櫃撈著自己的手機，接起電話。  
「喂？」  
「哥哥！」電話那頭傳來可愛溫柔的女聲，正是他交往半年的女朋友。

啊，對了。

因強烈的衝擊，他剛剛竟然完全把今晚的計畫拋諸腦後，忘得一乾二淨。  
這下該怎麼辦？他甚至不知道要拿什麼臉去面對女朋友。

浴室的水聲不知何時已經停歇，但金東賢好像還沒有要出來的意思。

林煐岷嘆了口氣，大大的深呼吸後，接著開口：

「那個......秀晶，你聽我說，今天晚上不能跟你吃飯了......」

「我跟別人睡了，我們分手吧。」

電話彼端傳來歇斯底里的哭聲和質問，他只是不停的道歉，然後切斷了電話向後倒在床上。

*  
空氣中還瀰漫著剛剛潤滑液詭異的人工香味，林煐岷厭惡地皺起眉頭，拿棉被蓋住鼻子。

他也很難解釋自己為什麼就這樣果斷的說出了分手。其實沒必要的，只要他就這樣跟金東賢翻臉，把這個下午發生的事情永遠當成秘密，一切就沒事了。而且一旦分手，不是反而稱了金東賢的意嗎？

但是......。  
雖然林煐岷的腦袋還是一團混亂，但無論如何，總覺得，不能丟著那傢伙不管。

更何況自己難以否認，雖然過程中他十分驚嚇，卻沒有什麼噁心反感的感覺，正如同金東賢說的一樣，盡情享受了一番。

想著想著，浴室的門悄悄打開了。  
一切騷亂的始作俑者怯生生地探出頭，小聲的詢問著：「煐岷哥，可不可以借我一條毛巾？」

歎了不知道今天的第幾百口氣，林煐岷從衣櫃取出毛巾，走到金東賢跟前遞過去。

「對不起。」吸了吸鼻子，金東賢輕聲道歉。

眼前的少年渾身濕淋淋，頭髮還滴著水，眼睛因為長時間的哭泣，變得紅紅腫腫，看起來有種淒慘的可愛感。若是目睹這樣一幅景象，任誰都會被喚起惻隱之心，覺得是金東賢被狠狠欺負了一番吧。

所以說，怎麼有辦法放著不管？

「快把衣服穿好，等下陪我出門。」  
他沒好氣地催促著金東賢。

「去哪裡？」

「還能去哪......都是因為你，我跟秀晶分手了，今天晚上的計畫也報銷了，但是那家餐廳很難訂位的，不如你陪我去吃？」

聽著聽著，金東賢的眼睛越睜越大，最後彎成兩勾月牙，臉上漾起一抹大到不能再大的笑，除了開心，還帶著一點奸計得逞的賊樣，林煐岷忍不住伸手敲了眼前人的腦袋。

「我可是不會幫你出錢！你自己付！」

「呵呵，這有什麼問題。」  
伸手拽下林煐岷的手，金東賢將嘴巴湊近林煐岷的耳邊，用伸出舌頭就可以舔到林煐岷耳廓的距離，輕聲道：

「煐岷哥，生日快樂。還有記得，我最喜歡哥了！」

笑嘻嘻逃避著林煐岷作勢要打的手勢，金東賢撿起地上的校服開始著裝。  
望著金東賢的背影，林煐岷摸著自己紅透的耳垂，產生了一種良家婦女被調戲的感覺。

唉。  
他又再歎了一口氣。

TBC.


	4. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事(4)

4.煐岷

*  
林煐岷和金東賢的相處模式，驚人地並沒有發生什麼變化。

在那個荒唐的聖誕節過去之後，林煐岷確實跟女朋友分手了，但或許是金東賢的攪局讓他沒時間感到寂寞吧，林煐岷甚至對自己心情的平靜無波感到驚訝，而金東賢確實跟林煐岷告白了，不過面對這道情感上的天大難題，他選擇的是最差勁的解法——直接放置。

對於乾脆裝死不回覆的他，金東賢倒是也沒有緊逼著要求給個答案，仍然表現得與以前一樣，傳訊息沒事說著垃圾話，或告訴他首爾又有哪家好吃的餐廳了，下次想去試試。

兩人之間的互動彷彿一如往常，不過，還是發生了一點小小的改變。

好比說，那瓶散發詭異氣味的潤滑液，被金東賢以「放在家裡被媽媽看到會無法解釋」的理由寄放在林煐岷的租屋處，而他竟也不知不覺地，在金東賢一次次來訪的夜晚中，習慣了那股甜膩的人工香氣。

關了燈一片漆黑的房間裡，他就像是被矇住眼睛一樣看不到金東賢的臉，卻能清楚感受到金東賢拉開被子、脫下他的褲子，那帶著厚繭的修長手指撫過硬挺的前端、柔軟的舌頭輕輕舔舐，和被溫暖濕熱的口腔包覆時，讓人瀕臨瘋狂的快感；鼻腔竄進潤滑液那股極具侵略性的甜膩味道時，他便知道做好準備後的少年會主動爬上他的身體，乖巧的抬起臀部讓他進入，而他總是無法克制自己，像隻野獸般的橫衝直撞，身上人因疼痛而發出的嗚咽聲只成為刺激他更加粗暴的催化劑。

對於兩人之間奇妙的肉體關係，他不是沒有試圖拒絕，但仍然一次又一次隨著金東賢的軟硬兼施輕易妥協，到後來他甚至不知道自己是不是真心想要拒絕，或許每一次微弱的「不」，只是他用來減輕罪惡感的手段——

如果金東賢是女孩子，自己一定早就毫不猶豫牽起她的手了吧。林煐岷不止一次這樣想道。

比起林煐岷唯一一次的戀愛經驗，與金東賢的相處時光就像呼吸一樣自然不拘束，不用花費大量金錢、時間和心力，很快樂、很輕鬆、很理想。只是少年那隨著年齡增長拔高到與林煐岷能夠對視的身材、低沉的聲音、上下滾動的喉結，和骨節分明的手，都一再提醒著他，那裡有一道對他而言過不去的牆。

明明無法回應什麼，卻又貪戀著身心靈上的滿足，林煐岷就這麼拖泥帶水地在這段關係裡隨波逐流著。

*  
春暖花開的三月到來，新學期開始後，金東賢正式升上了高三。

距離修能測驗剩下不到一年的時間，一心想到首爾讀大學的金東賢即使再不甘願，也必須開始拼命讀書，隨著金東賢如同其他高三生，開始過著週末到補習班報到的考生生活，能到首爾找林煐岷，或是發訊息聯絡的頻率也顯著變少。兩人原本就是單方面猛烈糾纏的關係，失去了努力維繫的一方後，就像是缺乏氧氣的柴火般，熱度逐漸微弱了下來。

伴隨著開學季，大三的林煐岷被拉進籌備迎新酒會的幹部群中，與他同年級的好友崔珉起賊笑著對他擠眉弄眼：

「嘿，給你製造的機會，好好把握。」

他實在不懂什麼意思，愣頭愣腦地問著什麼機會，反倒被對方一個白眼：

「你不是跟女朋友分手了嗎？讓你物色新菜啊！不是你劈腿才分手的嗎，就別裝清純了。」

有苦難言的林煐岷只能報以一個曖昧的笑容，內心卻隱隱有點動搖。

*  
大學開學兩週，忙亂的選課作業告一段落後，各系的迎新活動如火如荼的展開。

三月底，系上為新生舉辦的迎新派對熱鬧舉行，地點選在喝到飽的燒肉店。林煐岷手上拿著酒杯，在酒席間忙碌地照應著，或許是因為喝了一點小酒，微醺的他面對女生，比起清醒時大方許多。

席間有個穿著低胸洋裝的學妹不斷對他送著秋波，在林煐岷終於落座時，更是乾脆移動到他身邊的位置，直接抓住他的手，柔軟的胸脯就這樣貼上他的手臂。

林煐岷有些驚嚇地想要抽手，但學妹只是緊緊抱著他的手臂，笑著在他耳邊說道：「哥哥別緊張，我只是覺得哥哥長得好帥啊......晚上想跟哥哥一起玩，好嗎？」  
學妹一邊說著話，一面往林煐岷的杯子裡倒滿燒酒，他心慌意亂地一飲而盡，視線開始有些發昏，眼角瞥到坐在對桌的崔珉起戲謔地對他比出大拇指的手勢。

黏在林煐岷身邊的學妹不斷幫他斟酒，到酒會結束時，他已經醉到有點站不穩了。在其他人吆喝著要去第二攤時，學妹輕輕拉他到一邊，曖昧地對他說：  
「不想去第二攤，想去學長家。」

即使再蠢笨都知道接下來會發生什麼，酒精的催化讓林煐岷就這樣招了計程車，跟學妹一起返回租屋處。

在學妹的攙扶下，他跌跌撞撞地上了樓梯，卻被家門前坐在地上的男孩嚇了一跳，瞬間酒醒了大半。

金東賢不知道已經在門口坐了多久，用功的準考生背靠著鐵門，屈膝坐著的腿上還攤著歷史題庫，克難的念著書。

抬頭看到林煐岷和緊貼著林煐岷的女性，金東賢表情淡漠地挑了下眉，沒什麼反應。

「啊......東賢啊，怎麼來了？」

林煐岷驚慌地問道，而金東賢只是聳聳肩：「有發訊息給哥啊。」

啊，是了，好像有這麼一回事，林煐岷拼命撈取記憶的碎片。好像是迎新酒會前夕的籌備會議上吧，他收到金東賢久違的訊息，是一張美食店的照片。  
『第一次模擬考結束了，下個禮拜不用去補習班，晚上想吃這個。』  
當時心思落在別處的林煐岷沒想太多，簡單地回了一個ok，就繼續加入了同學們的討論。

「那個......東賢啊......」  
對於眼前的狀況，林煐岷下意識地想要解釋點什麼，但因為醉意而昏沉的腦袋，卻背叛他的心，無法吐出有意義的字句。

旁邊的學妹倒是對坐在地上的金東賢燃起了興趣，曖昧地打量著少年的臉。

「哎呀這是學長的親戚嗎？長得真是好看......」  
邊說著對金東賢拋了個媚眼，朱唇輕啟嬌笑著：「人家不介意今天晚上三個人一起玩喔。」

金東賢臉色未變，只是笑了一聲撇撇嘴，而對於學妹的邀約和金東賢的不拒絕，反倒讓林煐岷莫名的惱火起來。  
他沉下臉，甩開黏在自己身上的手，下了逐客令：「今天你就回去吧，我這裡不方便。」

學妹倒也乾脆地轉身離開，臨走前還不忘悄悄在他耳邊呢喃：「學長，我什麼時候都有空喔，之後再找我吧！」

走廊上只剩下相對無語的金東賢和林煐岷。

想打破僵持尷尬的氣氛，林煐岷趕忙掏出鑰匙開了門，招呼了一聲金東賢進屋，金東賢就跟著林煐岷默默走進房間，抱著書包坐在地上。

「東賢啊...你聽我說。」

關上門，林煐岷呆呆站在門口，再度開口想要解釋，但他根本不知道自己能解釋什麼。

看著張口結舌的林煐岷，少年搖搖頭笑了出來。  
「煐岷哥，你別緊張，我沒有生氣。」

自己根本也沒有生氣的立場不是嗎，金東賢心裡想著。他放下書包，手撐著地板微微施力，站起來走到林煐岷面前直視著他，像是在思索什麼，過了一會兒才緩緩開口：

「雖然說過很多次了，我真的很喜歡哥。哥在我做了那種誇張的事之後，不但沒有跟我翻臉，還一直由著我，像以前一樣跟我相處，我真的很開心也很感激，哥對我一直都是這麼溫柔啊......」

「雖然不是交往，但能夠像現在這樣，我真的很滿足了。只是......有時候，很偶爾很偶爾，還是會忍不住想著，哥有沒有一點點的可能，不是因為溫柔，也有那麼一點機會喜歡上我呢？」

「煐岷哥沒做錯什麼，只是我太貪心了啊。」

眼前的少年嘴角始終掛著笑容，林煐岷卻覺得那笑容看起來，悲傷得彷彿隨時會掉下眼淚。

他不知道自己能怎麼回應，此時說什麼都像是拙劣的藉口，明知金東賢要的東西如此簡單卑微，不過是他的一點愛，但他卻給不出來。

就這樣靜默了一陣，才幾十秒的時間，林煐岷卻覺得彷彿有一個世紀那麼長，看著眼前沒有任何反應的哥哥，金東賢像是放棄一般的垂下眼睛，安靜地提起書包，繞過林煐岷走向門口。

「這段時間讓哥困擾了，真的很抱歉......煐岷哥，再見了。」

身後傳來關門離去的腳步聲，林煐岷甚至沒有勇氣回頭看上一眼。

TBC.


	5. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事(5)

5.煐岷、東賢

*  
那之後金東賢沒有再聯絡過林煐岷。

林煐岷後來還是找了迎新酒會上的那個學妹。女孩子的身體一如想像的柔軟香甜，豐腴柔嫩的觸感與男性完全不同，他在肉體交纏中確認了自己果然是個異性戀男人，但在到達頂點的那一刻，腦海卻無法克制地浮現金東賢沾滿淚水的臉。

一夜的露水姻緣，完事後自然沒有多餘的溫存，學妹點起煙，一絲不掛站在賓館的窗戶前，嘴角嘲諷地勾起一抹微笑。

「真想不到，學長在床上跟平常完全不一樣，簡直就是變了一個人......明明感覺起來也不是處男了，是有經驗的吧，但是完全不做前戲，動作也粗暴的可以，不戴套又射在裡面，簡直是野獸啊野獸。該不會以前的對象全忍耐了下來？還真是犧牲奉獻又包容，根本是聖母吧。」

學妹苛刻的評價讓林煐岷低下頭，他回到日常那副溫良恭儉讓的個性，訥訥地道了歉，腦中反省起與金東賢的過往情事。

確實，與其說兩個人在做愛，倒不如更像是金東賢對他單方面的服務，他享受快感的時候，似乎是完全任憑著本能，無暇考慮金東賢的感受，在事後感到愧疚時，那張眼淚都還沒乾的小臉也只是笑著對他說：「沒事，男生不怕痛的。」處事周到的弟弟連善後工作都不讓他動到一根手指，溫柔擦拭他的下身，處理完情事的痕跡後再自己起身去洗澡，而他往往倒頭睡去，再睜開眼睛時金東賢早已悄悄離開，只留下寫著潦草字跡的紙條：「要上課先回去了，記得吃早餐」。

他確實被慣壞了，那人如同呼吸般自然的包容他的所有，讓他甚至沒察覺自己把過多的愛視為理所當然。越是回想，林煐岷就越不懂金東賢，漂亮的男孩明明只要勾勾手指，就會有一窩蜂的人湧上等著臨幸垂青，那為什麼偏偏就要執著於什麼都給不出來的他？

罷了，反正不過是一段建築在其中一方一廂情願下，兩個男人畸形的關係，結束了對大家都好。林煐岷不斷說服自己，卻藏不住心裡那股越來越大的空虛感。

*  
渾渾噩噩過了第一學期，林煐岷很機械化地渡過每一天，僅僅為了生存而進食、睡眠就耗盡了所有力氣，原本是優等生的他現在卻連課也提不起勁去上。

就這樣到了期末考前夕，他終於被看不下去的崔珉起強制拖出家門，食不知味的吃著辣燉雞肉配啤酒，接受著崔珉起的盤問。  
「呀，林煐岷你到底是怎麼回事，天天魂不守舍，課也不去上，這樣下去就要被二一了知不知道，不是跟女朋友分手很久了嗎，怎麼現在才在難過！」

崔珉起憑著直覺迅速接近問題癥結，林煐岷縮了縮脖子，慢吞吞地回話：  
「喔.....不是啦......不是女朋友....」

「嗯？」難道猜錯了嗎？

「就是.....你記得吧，我之前不是因為跟別人睡了所以跟秀晶分手嗎，就是秀晶到處說的那個劈腿事件。」

喔，看來不是一個無聊的失戀故事，而是另有隱情？崔珉起的興趣被勾起，把勸好友振作的心先放到一邊，開始挖掘林煐岷的感情八卦。

「所以說，你現在是為了那個跟你睡的對象在煩惱？又怎麼了，不是都進展到睡過了，到底有什麼好沮喪？」

「我煩惱的癥結是，就是......如果，我是說如果啦，有一個人，你覺得他什麼都好，長得也好看，也很喜歡你，然後相處起來很愉快、很輕鬆，沒有他陪伴的時候會很想念，但是......你們之間存在著障礙因素，讓你怎麼樣都沒辦法跟他在一起，要怎麼辦？」

崔珉起不解的歪著頭，「什麼叫作障礙因素？」

「障礙因素就像是....比如說是一些世俗不太接受的情形。」  
林煐岷思索著適當的詞句，抽象的解釋著，沒注意到好友被嚇了好大一跳的小心臟。

什麼，世俗不能接受？！想不到眼前看起來像是兔子一樣無害的男子，竟然有著不為人知的一面？所謂的劈腿其實是陷入了與人妻的不倫戀什麼的嗎！

崔珉起的腦海中浮現無限的妄想，但看到林煐岷的一臉真摯，他領悟到林煐岷是認真在尋求解答。

「之前跟秀晶談戀愛的時候也沒看過你這麼煩惱，如果真的是沒辦法克服的障礙因素，為什麼還要花時間糾結，乾脆直接放棄不就好了，有這麼難嗎？」

聽到放棄兩個字，林煐岷本能上的抗拒，卻無法回答崔珉起的提問。  
是啊，明明知道金東賢是跟自己同性別的弟弟，絕對屬於戀愛範圍以外的對象，好不容易結束了不正常的關係，為什麼自己沒辦法理性的過回原本的日子，還要繼續煩惱下去？

看著語塞的林煐岷，崔珉起重重拍了一下他的肩。  
「戀愛不是用頭腦談的，你這個菜雞優等生。just follow your heart，不要問大家怎麼想的，問問你自己想要怎麼樣，有障礙就想辦法突破，別讓自己後悔。」

當然前提是不要犯罪啦。看著慌慌張張補上一句的崔珉起，林煐岷知道他一定又想歪了，倒也懶得辯解。

跟隨自己的心嗎？

持續想著這個問題，回到租屋處，林煐岷把背包往地上一丟，放在背包側邊的摺傘飛了出去，滑進床與地板的空隙，他趕忙彎下身去撈。

除了傘之外，還撈出一張不知何時掉落床底，沾滿灰塵的紙片，上頭是那熟悉的潦草字跡，寫上了密密麻麻的數學算式，但題目沒解完當事人似乎就失去耐性，轉而在紙張角落畫起虎不虎兔不兔的招牌塗鴉。

看著那張髒兮兮的紙片，林煐岷不合時宜地眼眶有點發熱。

自己的心，早就被一個人填得滿滿的。  
吃飯也想到他、睡覺也想到他，連看到他寫的字都想掉眼淚。

緊握著那張紙片，林煐岷打開手機，訂下了回大田的火車票。

*  
期末考結束當天，林煐岷就火速搭車回到了大田。

走出車站，下午四點的天空還很明亮，地上遍佈潮濕的水漬，看來剛才下了罕見的大雨。林煐岷像個觀光客一樣，先去買了弟弟愛吃的聖心堂麵包，搭著公著公車回家的路上，忐忑不安地想著要怎麼開口。

應該還是要先道歉吧...？  
以前讓他傷心難過了，先說對不起，然後再把自己的心意好好說出來......

一邊沙盤推演，林煐岷走到了自家隔壁的金東賢家，正要按電鈴，卻發現大門沒有完全關上。  
他心裡覺得有點奇怪，伸手推開了門，走進玄關，看到地上歪歪扭扭丟著兩雙溼透的鞋子，往客廳的地上還有雨水滴落的痕跡。

有些疑惑的走到金東賢房門口，從門縫透出房間燈的光影，看來人在裡面。  
林煐岷深吸一口氣，敲敲門後直接轉開門把。  
「那個，東賢啊......」

話聲在看到房內景象時嘎然而止。

房間裡，除了赤裸著上身的金東賢，還有另一個沒穿上衣，有著精壯身材、結實肌肉，以及小麥色皮膚的男人，而那個男人還正在解開褲頭的扣子。

這是，怎麼回事？  
在頭腦反應過來之前，林煐岷的嘴已經不受控制，擅自開始吐出情緒性的發言。  
「金東賢，這是在幹什麼，你是要跟其他男人上床嗎？口口聲聲說喜歡我結果這麼輕易就跟新歡勾搭上了？金東賢我真是錯看你了！」

氣喘吁吁的講完後，林煐岷怒視眼前人，卻對上弟弟有些尷尬的眼神，以及陌生男子瞠目結舌的表情。

金東賢開口了。  
「那個，呃，哥，你誤會了，佑鎮是我足球社學弟，今天社團送舊完回家路上突然下雨了，我只是叫他先過來家裡換個衣服。」

啊。  
林煐岷感受到氣血衝上臉頰的熱氣，整  
張臉紅得像顆熟透的番茄。

*  
趕緊穿上衣服後，金東賢花了點時間向朴佑鎮簡略說明跟林煐岷之間的關係，只見朴佑鎮一臉不敢置信，無法接受的不停搖頭，最後看著金東賢歎了一口氣。

「好吧，放心，我不會告訴別人。」  
「所以東東你......一直喜歡男生嗎？」

聽到朴佑鎮的稱呼，林煐岷不快的皺起眉頭。  
東東？這傢伙不是學弟嗎，為何連個哥都不喊，講話這麼親密？

「嗯.....我也不是喜歡男生.....但喜歡上就管不了性別了。」  
聽了金東賢的話，朴佑鎮像是突然頓悟了什麼，露出了一個非常懊惱的表情看著金東賢，隨後有點沮喪地揮揮手轉身離開，走之前他狠狠瞪了一眼呆站在旁邊的林煐岷，眼神中帶著強烈的敵意和挑釁。

什麼啊，這是什麼啊，林煐岷心中沒來由的警鈴大作。

朴佑鎮離開之後，金東賢與林煐岷面面相覷，也不過是隔了兩個多月沒見，卻多了幾分陌生的尷尬。

「所以哥怎麼突然回來？」  
金東賢以故作輕鬆的語氣開了口。

「我是來找你的。」  
原本預演了無數次的台詞在看到想了三個月的人以後全都忘得一乾二淨，林煐岷只能老實的說出此刻心中念頭。  
「因為很想東賢所以回來了。」

金東賢聽到林煐岷的話，倏地瞪大眼睛，卻很快又垂下頭去。

*  
在習得無助實驗裡的犬隻，因為無論如何也無法停止電擊，最後乾脆放棄了逃跑，而在撞見哥哥一夜情未遂的現場後，金東賢覺得自己似乎成了那隻絕望的狗。

曾經他並不了解何謂放棄。漫長的單戀生涯裡豁出去的奮力一搏換來了希望的曙光，他曾經做了一場美夢，一切看似進行的自然又順利，縱使沒有具體承諾，卻不小心產生了他們總會往前一步的錯覺。

儘管所謂的美好時光是建立在咬牙擠出時間的長途奔波，以及忍耐著被進入的身心理排拒感和痛苦，若能因為這些犧牲換得一點機會，那又算得上什麼呢？

但是，如果好不容易掙來的成果，甚至只要一個剛認識的女人就能輕易超越，那麼在性別的高牆前面，努力真的是有意義的嗎？

在走出林煐岷房門的那一刻起，金東賢徹底地喪失了信心，林煐岷的沉默不語讓他意識到：他做的一切換來的是對方的困擾，又或是因溫柔天性伴隨而來的愧疚，但總歸只要金東賢還是個男性，換來的就不會是愛。

也因為如此，即使聽到林煐岷說出口的話，帶來那麼一瞬間的喜悅，金東賢仍然很快回到了現實。

「煐岷哥......別開玩笑了，說出這種話很容易讓人誤會的，畢竟我可是喜歡過哥啊，請不要因為顧慮我的心情而對我溫柔，讓我有錯誤的期待，我沒關係的。」

「東東，你聽我說。」  
林煐岷的聲音裡少見的嚴肅，讓金東賢有些困惑。

「如果我說我沒有在開玩笑呢？東賢啊，這幾個月我想了很多。我......知道你是我弟弟，是個男生，所以原本覺得絕對不行的，不可能有結果的，我也根本不喜歡男生，但是你不在的這幾個月，我沒辦法控制的一直想你，真的，想到快發瘋了......」

「所以，或許，你願意再給我一次機會，讓我試一次嗎？」  
林煐岷啞著聲，有些顫抖的進行人生第一次的告白，眼裡充滿著金東賢沒有看過的真摯。

聽到林煐岷的話，金東賢忍不住有些想抱怨這個搞不清楚狀況的哥哥了。說的輕巧簡單，但「再試一次」對金東賢代表的是，必須再一次把自己的全部交出來，忐忑地等待著那個未知的結局。

——已經被撕裂到血肉模糊的心，好不容易癒合了一點點，那麼還要再一次冒著受傷的危險，踏出那一步嗎？

金東賢閉上眼睛，答案再清楚不過了，他甚至不需要思考。  
一次次的跌倒後再爬起來繼續努力，並非因為他是個多有勇氣的人，只是無法違抗自己的心。就像飛蛾撲火一般，即使知道有燃燒殆盡的危險，但當光亮在眼前的時候，怎麼有辦法停下腳步呢？

他走到林煐岷前面，捧著林煐岷的臉，對著林煐岷的雙唇深深吻了下去。

TBC.


	6. 竹馬和竹馬的愛情故事(6) end

6

雨後的夕陽從窗簾沒拉好的窗戶照進來，把金東賢的臉照得泛著金黃色的光芒。

林煐岷突然意識到，即使發生過那麼多次性行為，這卻是他們第一次認真的接吻。金東賢豐厚的嘴唇十分柔軟，好像還帶著一股甜味，雙唇將要分開時，林煐岷無法饜足的用右手扣住金東賢的後腦勺，再一次吻上他。

不滿足於蜻蜓點水，想要好好品嚐眼前人的滋味，林煐岷伸出舌頭糾纏著金東賢的，舌尖劃過他的上顎，吸吮著他的唇瓣，他們接吻了一次又一次，彷彿是要用盡空氣那樣的唇舌交纏，直到要喘不過氣才依依不捨的分開。

美味的親吻點燃了腰胯間的火焰，林煐岷伸手要掀起金東賢的衣服，卻被金東賢略帶僵硬的阻擋。

「別脫衣服吧。」  
「外面很亮，關燈也遮不住，是男人的身體.....我怕哥看了硬不起來。」  
林煐岷看著小心翼翼的金東賢，總算了解為什麼以往非要等到夜晚熄燈後，伸手不見五指的漆黑中，少年才要爬上他的床，因著看似玩世不恭的笑容及輕佻的語氣，讓人錯覺了當事人無所顧忌，原來卻是一直壓抑著內心的不安。

他抓住金東賢的手往自己胯間摸，即使隔著牛仔褲，依然可以感受到其下的性器已經勃起。  
「我想要你。」因情慾而微微嘶啞的低沉嗓音拂過金東賢的耳邊，少年像是被蠱惑一般地垂下了抵抗的雙手，任憑林煐岷脫去自己的上衣。

*  
高中男生因時常運動，精瘦中帶有好看肌肉線條的身軀，已經是個男人了卻仍然殘存著青澀的感覺。林煐岷的雙手輕撫過那突起的喉結、寬闊的肩頭、平坦的胸膛和其上的粉紅突起，此時此刻他已無暇糾結於性向，只知道自己極想佔有眼前的人，他示意金東賢往床鋪的方向移動，放倒金東賢在床上，小小的床鋪因為承載了兩個180公分的大男人而發出沉悶的聲響。

沒有調情經驗的男人只是遵循著渴望，像是要品嚐金東賢每一寸肌膚一般的舔舐著，金東賢的耳朵上有顆漂亮的痣，耳朵敏感的少年在他輕咬耳垂時呼吸會些微加速，而在他舔弄少年胸前的嫣紅時，那呼吸會起伏得更加劇烈。當嘴唇轉移至金東賢纖瘦的側腰，由肋骨下緣一路下滑至髖骨，金東賢像是覺得冷一般的抖了一下，林煐岷忍不住在那漂亮的腰線上吸吮出一朵紅豔的吻痕。

他脫下金東賢的褲子，裡面的東西已經精神地挺立著。林煐岷摩挲金東賢的陰莖，溫熱的大手包住柱身，手指微微使力地上下套弄，使金東賢忍不住溢出舒服的呻吟聲。  
「唔嗯.......」  
少年咬著下唇忍耐快感的神情，讓林煐岷的下身又一陣發熱，他想要這個人，想要與他緊緊相連。

探向金東賢股間的一瞬，林煐岷明顯感受身下人變得僵硬，恐怕是因為預期的疼痛而不自覺繃緊了身體吧。自己以前像個野獸一般放任慾望的場景還歷歷在目，但這次不一樣了，他已經不想再讓金東賢受傷，想要用盡所有的疼愛溫柔以待。  
「告訴我要怎麼做......怎麼做才不會讓你痛？」

金東賢如蚊鳴般小聲告訴林煐岷書桌的抽屜裡有罐凡士林。  
「我可以自己來的。」耳邊傳來少年帶著羞恥的嘟囔聲，林煐岷覺得可愛極了，他不顧少年的推拒，打開凡士林挖了好大一坨，手指充分沾上後，小心探入金東賢的後穴。  
狹窄的裡面連手指頭的移動都有些困難，忍著下身已經脹到發疼的慾望，林煐岷耐心地做著擴張，直到能放入三根手指頭後，金東賢輕喚著他：「哥，可以了......你進來吧。」

即使做了比以前還要久的擴張，在進入的瞬間，看著金東賢瞬間緊皺的眉間，林煐岷知道他還是痛了。盡可能溫柔緩慢地移動著，他輕輕親吻著金東賢的臉頰。  
「東賢啊.....放鬆點。」

隨著金東賢漸漸習慣異物感，林煐岷感受到緊繃的裡面稍微放鬆，便開始加深頂弄的深度，到某個點身下人突然一陣短暫的痙攣。  
「啊！」聽到金東賢無法克制的叫了出來，林煐岷對著那地方持續抽送，身下少年的手攀上他的背緊緊抓著，死命咬住嘴唇卻還是洩漏了充滿欲情的呻吟聲。

「嗯....呼、嗯.....」  
林煐岷俯下身，在金東賢耳邊輕語。  
「別忍耐了，叫出來吧，想聽你的聲音。」少年這才放棄抵抗，任由聲音溢出喉間。

「啊......很舒服......嗯......」  
伴隨著林煐岷越來越大力的操幹，金東賢的聲音也跟著逐漸升高，不成句的破碎呻吟帶著快感的愉悅，然而這樣還不夠。  
儘管已經深入金東賢的體內，他還卻想要結合得更深。林煐岷摟住金東賢的身體往上拉，調整成兩人面對面坐著的姿勢，接著他環抱著金東賢，放慢速度，用力的往上頂。

「唔....啊、啊，不行，好深......」  
坐姿使金東賢的身體無法控制的往下落，後穴吞沒了林煐岷的整根性器，微微抽出後又頂到最裡面，強烈的刺激讓金東賢的眼角滲出了生理性淚水，兩人交合的地方隨著進出的頻率發出噗滋噗滋的水聲。

懷中的少年雙頰酡紅，因從未體驗過的快感而微微仰頭，林煐岷彷彿是要把他揉進身體裡一般緊緊擁著。

儘管喜歡林煐岷，不過金東賢自認不是零號，也一直都對於被進入這件事帶有生理和心理上的排斥感。過往跟林煐岷的性經驗對他而言完全稱不上享受，充其量只能定調成為了與單戀對象親近而做出的自我犧牲，但此時此刻，感受林煐岷的灼熱的陰莖充滿自己裡面進出著，那股與喜歡的人緊密相連的感覺，讓他不禁恍惚地想，即使是像個女人一樣地被幹也無所謂了。

「嗯、嗯，喜歡，好喜歡，喜歡你，嗚....」

已經有些失神，他只能依著本能，在關不住的呻吟聲中斷斷續續地吐露著自己的心聲，話聲落下後，他感受到裡面容納的東西好像又脹的更大，林煐岷抱著自己的手臂也收得更緊了。

兩人不只交合之處，連身體也緊緊相貼，哥哥因為被自己內壁咬住的快感，微微喘著氣，額頭上佈滿汗珠，金東賢聽著耳邊粗重的喘息聲，心情上感到前所未有的滿足，而後穴一次一次被操進深處，前列腺持續的刺激讓金東賢身體開始感到難耐的酸麻，叫聲漸漸染上哭音：  
「嗯，不要了，不行......不行......」

「東賢，不要夾......」林煐岷的話聲傳不進他的耳朵，伴隨著身體的緊縮，金東賢的前端射出白濁的液體在林煐岷腹部，而在他被操射那瞬間內壁的劇烈痙攣，也讓林煐岷忍不住低吼一聲，解放在他的裡面。

*  
少年抱著枕頭睡著了，林煐岷已經幫金東賢拉上了棉被，然而睡姿不良的他一個翻身，像隻蝦子一樣弓起身子後，被子又從肩頭滑落。

林煐岷的手百般聊賴地輕撫著金東賢露出棉被的光裸肩頭，一邊思索著老掉牙又濫情的古老命題：

什麼是愛？

對金東賢而言，愛大概就是義無反顧吧。即使林煐岷手上握著一把刀，金東賢也總是毫不猶豫地走向他，哪怕是經過一次又一次的戳刺，早已被傷害得鮮血淋漓，只要林煐岷開口呼喚，少年仍會坦然地迎向對準自己心尖的那把刀。

那對林煐岷而言，愛又是什麼呢？

因為林煐岷的撫摸，金東賢從睡夢中被喚醒，有些不滿地瞇起眼睛，就像一隻不開心的貓咪，他看了微微地笑。

「東賢啊，你要認真念書。」  
現在說這個幹嘛呢，金東賢口齒不清地埋怨哥哥的殺風景，林煐岷頓了一下接著說。

「認真念書，考上s大，然後......搬來跟我一起住吧。」

——愛情或許就像是一場危險的賭局，一個不慎就要賠上自己，落得全盤皆輸，但現在他想要勇敢一次，把心交到對方手中，冒著一無所有的風險，往前一步，再一步，只為了聆聽賭局的結果。

從少年的眼神裡他讀出了不敢置信，他只是笑著揉揉那頭蓬亂的頭髮，俯身在金東賢的嘴角印下一吻。

Fin.


	7. 番外：那些戀愛中的小事

【 1. 醜媳婦見公婆】

(1)林煐岷的場合

星期五的放學午後，盛夏的太陽不隨著時間漸晚而停止火力，招牌藍白相間的連鎖咖啡店內強力放送的空調隔絕了外頭的炎熱，林煐岷打了個寒顫。

是不是，冷氣開得太冷了？

來自桌子另一端不友善的視線讓他渾身不自在，只能指著高中生們毫不客氣點了滿桌的食物飲料，乾笑著說：「吃、你們盡量吃！」

與林煐岷坐在同一側的金東賢啼笑皆非，轉頭對著林煐岷說道：「哥，你幹嘛這麼緊張，佑鎮和大輝又不會吃人。」一邊還在桌子下安撫地捏了捏他的大腿。

在兩個人正式交往以後，金東賢提及應該要給唯二知情的親近學弟們交代一下，於是就有了這場林煐岷以「金東賢男朋友」身份登台亮相的迷你見面會。

其中一人林煐岷已經在最尷尬的情形下打過照面，現在正以地痞流氓的坐姿癱在椅子上，用彷彿殺父仇人的眼神狠狠瞪著他。朴佑鎮，林煐岷的腦袋裡警鈴大作，從他們那並不愉快的初會面，他就感覺這傢伙是個威脅，畢竟這傢伙竟然直接對著金東賢叫「東東」，而且感覺很常跟金東賢裸裎相見......這、這麼親近怎麼可以！

而另一個人是個個頭嬌小，長相秀氣的少年，雖然外表看起來與可怕沾不上邊，但是直射過來的打量視線和嘴角那抹嘲諷的微笑，卻讓林煐岷如坐針氈。李大輝......據說就是跟東賢一起策劃聖誕節那齣荒唐鬧劇的人，這年頭的小孩子為什麼一點都不純樸，明明毛都沒長齊，腦袋裡到底裝了多少下流點子啊！

「不如先請這位哥自我介紹？」一邊漫不經心的玩著眼前的草莓蛋糕，李大輝悠悠哉哉地開口了，而朴佑鎮則是持續維持著虎目怒視林煐岷的戰鬥模式。

「唉，你們不要欺負他。煐岷哥是我一起長大的鄰居，以前也是我們學校的學生，還當過學生會副會長，頭腦很好的，考上了S大呢。」

「哦—————」聽到「頭腦很好」四個字，李大輝挑了挑眉，回了一個拉長的尾音，讓林煐岷莫名有種被嘲諷的挫敗感。

嗶、嗶、嗶，金東賢的手機響起，暫時打斷了這尷尬的局面。  
「我媽打來的，我先去接一下。」  
金東賢起身，離開前輕拍了兩下林煐岷的肩膀，不忘警告對桌的兩個弟弟：「你們兩個不要欺負他喔。」

事與願違。  
金東賢一走遠，李大輝馬上雙手抱胸看著林煐岷開始說話：  
「哥就是傳說中讓東賢哥單戀10年的角色啊，嘖嘖嘖，長得是挺帥的啦......」

「不知道水蜜桃口味的潤滑液你們用得喜不喜歡？」

噗。  
林煐岷瞬間把嘴巴裏的咖啡噴出來，嗆得咳嗽咳不停，臉色脹得通紅，李大輝只是皺著眉擦拭被噴髒的桌面。

好不容易冷靜下來後，換到一直不說話的朴佑鎮開金口：  
「你給我聽好了，我才不管你是什麼學長頭腦又多好，要是敢對東東不好，你就死定了......」

「只要你讓他傷心，我會馬上把東東搶過來，哼。」

李大輝聽到朴佑鎮的宣言，睜大眼拍著手吹了一聲口哨，充滿了看好戲的期待感，林煐岷則是不敢相信自己的耳朵。

什麼，這是來自情敵的宣戰佈告嗎？！

就在林煐岷準備要拍桌發作時，金東賢講完電話回來了。  
「剛剛都聊了什麼？」  
看著完全不知情方才的修羅場，笑盈盈發問的男朋友，林煐岷只能把怒氣吞回肚子裡。

「喔沒有啦東賢哥，只是佑鎮好好跟煐岷哥保證，煐岷哥在首爾的時候，他會好好『照顧』你而已。」臉上掛著不尋常的燦爛笑容，李大輝回答了金東賢的問題。

「我哪需要你照顧啊。」金東賢翻了個白眼，對朴佑鎮笑著說，沒注意到隔壁的林煐岷暗暗握緊了拳頭。

在那之後，林煐岷獨自在首爾的夜晚，短暫做了一陣子自家男朋友被學弟把走的惡夢。

(2) 金東賢的場合

首爾頗富盛名的烤肉店一角，崔珉起既緊張又期待的搓著手。

考完期末考回首爾的林煐岷完全變了一個人，容光煥發、神采奕奕，渾身掩蓋不住的戀愛酸臭味，於是他實在禁不起自己的好奇心，向林煐岷旁敲側擊的打聽了一番。  
「不然......你要跟他見一面嗎？」稍加猶豫後，林煐岷對崔珉起提出了邀約。  
「畢竟也是你的話讓我解開了心結......之後的結果好像應該要跟你報告一下。」

崔珉起自然是馬上說好，腦中已經開始讓想像力無限奔馳，瘋狂猜想林煐岷背離世俗的戀愛對象到底是多火辣風騷的熟女人妻。

晚上七點，已到約定的時間，崔珉起望向門口，看到林煐岷鶴立雞群地在人潮中移向自己這邊，趕忙舉起手來揮了揮，同時開始一直往林煐岷身後張望。

火辣人妻在哪裡？？？

落座在林煐岷身旁的人，不是什麼火辣人妻，而是還穿著校服的高中男生。

「這是東賢。是我在大田的鄰居弟弟......就是我找你商量的那個對象。」  
林煐岷有些害臊的介紹著，而崔珉起的眼睛和嘴巴則是長大到了一個極限合不起來。

哇，這還真是。  
叫做東賢的高中生有些拘謹地端坐著，接受崔珉起的打量，崔珉起端詳著心中不斷發出了感嘆。

完全，就是個男的。而且還是頂級特級的超級大帥哥，可以靠臉騙吃騙喝30年的超級S級帥哥啊！所以所謂世俗無法接受的愛，對象不是人妻，而是未成年的高中小鮮肉帥哥，這正是所謂的現實總是比想像還離奇嗎！

「林煐岷你了不起......」千言萬語化作這一句短短的喟嘆，崔珉起拍了拍林煐岷的肩膀。

「所以你可以接受...？」  
看著小心翼翼探詢著的好友，崔珉起搔搔頭笑了。

「還可以啦......畢竟如果是這個對象的話應該沒有犯法的危險......而且男人就是要喜歡陽剛的東西嘛。」例如血氣方剛青春正盛的高中帥弟弟。

林煐岷，你真的是，了不起啊。

當天受到重大衝擊的崔珉起，灌下了比平常多兩倍的燒酒。

\-----------

【 2. 與考生的戀愛故事(1)】

考生是沒有假日的。為了擠進大學的窄門，在修能測驗前別說是假日了，連睡覺都是奢侈，尤其是對於受到男朋友同居宣言激勵，一心以S大為目標的金東賢而言。

也因此，進入了戰鬥模式的他，即使人到了首爾的男朋友家中，仍然一心不亂，眼神發直，坐在地上的矮桌前，與模擬試題集熱烈的糾纏著。

「東東啊，要不要休息一下？」  
林煐岷討好地送上泡好的柚子茶，一邊挨著弟弟磨磨蹭蹭。

「沒事，等我寫完這一回。」注意力完全放在解題的金東賢冷淡地應了一聲，左手不忘揮開黏上來的林煐岷，忽略了玻璃心的年上男友心碎的聲音，林煐岷只得默默倒在床上抱著被子滑手機。

也因此，金東賢好不容易寫完模擬試題，舒爽地伸了一個懶腰後，抬起頭映入眼簾的就是自家哥哥可憐兮兮又哀怨的樣子。

「哥，怎麼啦？」  
「沒有，我只是......好寂寞啊，東賢。」  
世界上最遙遠的距離是什麼？  
世界上最遙遠的距離就是，明明喜歡的人就在自己眼前，卻不能跟他親親抱抱肉體接觸一番啊！

金東賢歎了一口氣，站起身子往床邊走去，倒在自家男友的身旁抱住他。

「我不是在這嗎？」  
「可是...你都在唸書沒空理我...」  
林煐岷的聲音委屈得彷彿要哭出來了，金東賢趕緊送上安撫的親吻，然而對於聚少離多、停機已久的健康男性情侶而言，只是一個淺淺的吻也能釀成燎原大火。

隨著嘴唇相交，兩人也情不自禁地身體交纏在一起，不安份的雙手急切地撫摸著心愛的另一半。

「哥...等一下...」感覺到林煐岷的手已經伸到自己四角褲裡，金東賢趕忙用僅剩的理智出聲。

「要做可以，但不可以進來。」  
禮拜一還要迎接整天的授課外加補習班重點複習到半夜，現在做完全套對下禮拜的自己來說太傷了。

「好。」

輕易得到男朋友的一口應允，金東賢便放心地投入情侶間的身體嬉戲，在一陣喘不過氣的濃烈親吻和放肆的撫摸下，兩人的下身都硬到發燙。

「呼、嗯、呼.....」  
林煐岷從背後抱住金東賢，一邊套弄著金東賢的下身，一邊把自己的性器放在金東賢的臀縫磨蹭著，背後滑過股間的東西時不時碰到前端的敏感點，加上林煐岷手指時輕時重的搓揉，讓金東賢因快感而低吟出聲，身體也不自覺地扭動著。

意外往往就是在這種時候發生的。

因著金東賢的扭動，林煐岷的硬挺碰到了他的穴口，男人在床上一向放縱獸性肆虐，在情事中漸漸把原本的承諾拋諸腦後，依循著本能就這樣插了進去。

「嗚！不是、說好....不進來的、嗯，嗚，嗚，林煐岷！」  
金東賢生氣的想要抗議，然而在男朋友的猛力操幹下連話都無法一口氣說完，原本的責罵夾雜著呻吟聲，變得彷彿小貓咪在嗔怪著調情。

「那要拔出來嗎？」林煐岷一個用力的頂弄，讓金東賢忍不住痙攣了一下，壞心的男人一邊對著愛人的敏感點抽插著，一邊低笑著詢問。

「不准！」  
聽到金東賢的回覆，林煐岷滿意的埋頭繼續幹活，渡過了一個慾望徹底滿足的夜晚，然而不守信用是要付出代價的......

在這之後好長一段時間，林煐岷被勒令不准接近金東賢三步以內的距離。

\-----------

【 3. 與考生的戀愛故事(2)】

隨著時序入秋，修能測驗近在眼前，快考試的金東賢開始全力閉關，整日窩在補習班，直接跟林煐岷宣告在考試結束前都不會再去首爾，埋首於大考複習，林煐岷也為了即將到來的期中考繃緊神經，兩人之間的交流程度瞬間萎縮到偶爾傳幾條文字訊息溝通的程度。

說是溝通，實則大部分內容都是林煐岷的傷春悲秋和對弟弟的各種撒嬌。

『已經好久沒看到活生生的東東了好寂寞』  
手機微微震動，金東賢看到哥哥又發來的討拍訊息輕輕笑出聲，什麼看不到活生生的人啊，那他現在是標本嗎？

正打算要回覆時林煐岷繼續傳送訊息過來。  
『拜託』  
『至少錄個影片什麼的讓我看看也好』  
『好想你喔』  
接著連發了好多個羊駝哭泣的貼圖。  
這貼圖甚至是他一時無聊送給林煐岷的，想不到當事人好像非常中意，使用率極高，他看久了竟然還覺得哥哥跟貼圖裡的羊駝挺像的。

看著林煐岷低姿態的請求，金東賢於心不忍，同時心裡產生了小惡魔的邪惡念頭。

——好吧，你要看影片，我錄就是了，等著吧。

過了一天，林煐岷在課堂上接到了金東賢的訊息。

金東賢傳了一個影片檔來，下方緊跟著一條文字訊息：  
『哥，務必記得回家再看』  
聽話的林煐岷乖乖等到上完了課，回到租屋處，泡好泡麵後把手機架在桌上，點開了金東賢傳來的影片。

影片開始，金東賢把手機放在房間書桌上，臉湊近手機鏡頭，花了一段時間調整確認著手機放置拍攝的角度，接著坐到椅子上。

——這是要幹什麼，該不會是要拍唸書的樣子給我看吧？林煐岷內心有點小小的失落。

然後他馬上就發現自己錯了。

畫面中，穿著制服的弟弟修長的手指移到褲頭處，解起自己的皮帶，然後是褲子的扣子，然後拉下拉鍊，褲子微微往下褪，露出裡面的四角褲。

接著把內褲也往下拉。

金東賢朝著手機的方向，雙腿打開，開始對著鏡頭自慰，那雙骨節分明的手指在自己的性器上游移著，看向鏡頭的眼神充滿欲情與誘惑，同時還一邊喊著男朋友的名字。

「煐岷哥...嗯...唔....」

小小手機螢幕裡映照的少年，隨著快感襲來，臉上的表情恍惚，喉結微微地上下移動著，在呼喚著林煐岷的間隙夾雜著越來越粗重的喘息聲。

轟。  
林煐岷覺得自己的腦袋裡有什麼東西爆炸了。  
顧不得已經泡爛的泡麵，顧不得自己快爆發的下半身，也顧不得快完蛋的期中考，他火速下訂了隔天回家的火車票。

\-----------

【 4. new start】

11月的修能測驗結束後，12月放榜，緊接著就是各大學緊鑼密鼓的複試行程。在2月的寒風中，最終的考試結果總算放榜，金東賢雖然沒如願考上S大成為林煐岷的學弟，但錄取了另一所名校Y大，總算可以到首爾念大學，結束兩人近一年的遠距離戀愛了。

為了方便兩個人的上課通勤，林煐岷退租住了三年的房間，改租了兩人學校中間點的一房一廳物件。金東賢預定開學前兩週帶著行李到首爾，林煐岷寒假在大田就自告奮勇到金家幫忙整理搬家行李。

對於從小看著長大的優等生鄰家哥哥，金媽媽自然是放心得很，全權交給林煐岷幫忙照看，於是兩人最後收拾完畢，便一起拖著行李箱離開大田，前往首爾。  
旅途中的金東賢一反常態，安靜地握著手機看著窗外。透明的手機殼裡放著跟媽媽和雙胞胎哥哥的合照，林煐岷想著從沒離開過家的小朋友，此時一定有點寂寞吧，在擁擠的火車上悄悄了牽起他的手。

好不容易抵達了首爾站，拖著笨重的行李箱穿越重重人潮，捱過了擁擠的電車車廂，又走了一小段上坡路，這才到了位於靜巷的租屋處。

兩人氣喘吁吁地將行李搬上樓梯後，到了門口林煐岷卻呆站著不開門。正當金東賢覺得奇怪，準備開口催促時，林煐岷慎重其事的從口袋掏出一個金屬的小東西塞進金東賢手裡。

是一把新打的鑰匙，上面掛著一個鑰匙鏈，末端繫著一枚銀黑色的戒指。

「以後請多多指教了。」

林煐岷認真的對自己微微鞠躬，金東賢這才注意到哥哥左手的無名指也閃著銀黑色的光芒，他笑著取下鑰匙鏈上的戒指，也套進自己的無名指。

「以後也請多多指教。」

因為寒冷天氣有些發涼的手不甚靈活地插進鑰匙、轉開，他們牽著手，走進未來要一起生活的地方。

未來還很長。  
過去一個人走了好久來到這裡，以後的路一定可以兩個人相伴，一直、一直走下去吧。

Fin.


End file.
